Apocalymon's Legacy Digimon 03
by J D Adams
Summary: Two years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, A new evil rears its head with plans to destoy both worlds, but first must expliot the DigiDestined to do it.
1. Prolouge - The New Evil

Apocalymon's legacy = Prologue – The New Evil  
  
From the bushes two red eyes watch silently as 6 Digimon play: Gatomon, the small champion, and Patamon her closest digimon friend, along with Agumon and Veemon the leader digimon. Gabumon the lizard digimon that hides under a Garurumon's fur is with them too, and the shy Wormmon.  
  
Gatomon and Veemon are in a playful skirmish seeing which one is really stronger, even thought they already know who will win.  
  
Patamon and Wormmon set up a picnic as they have a lot of free time, in the year its been since the defeat of BelialMyotismon, as Agumon and Gabumon watch the spar.  
  
'Black Out!' a strange voice says as a black translucent dome surrounds the 6 Digimon, They all look around in surprise, as almost all light is cut off by the dome.  
  
"What is this?" Gabumon asks, "I don't know but I'm going to try to break it!" Veemon says as he runs at the dome 'V-Head butt!' The dome crackles with purple lightning bolts that strike Veemon as he hits it, sending him flying backwards.  
  
".... Ugh.... ok.... physical attacks.... wont work...who else wants to...try?" Veemon asks showing a lot of pain. "Then let us try!" Agumon says 'Pepper Breath!' 'Blue Blaster!' 'Boom Bubble...Pah!' 'Sticky Thread' The 4 attacks hit the domes wall, and does.... absolutely nothing.  
  
"Oh I can't understand why it isn't working...." Wormmon says.  
  
"Foolish Digimon, of course you don't understand" a mysterious voice says, though it's recognized that it's the one that was heard earlier.  
  
From out of the bushes a Black Knight-like rookie digimon, about the size of a Gotsumon.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Killamon, a demon knight digimon," He says, "What do you want?" Gatomon asks.  
  
"To eradicate ALL good digimon, starting with you kind, the ones that team up with humans to protect the Digital World!" he says with malice especially when he says humans.  
  
"Well...6 on 1 hardly seems fair Mr. Killamon...." Wormmon says timidly. "Well we will just have to see about that, wont we?" Killamon says with an evil laugh.  
  
'Hot Fencer Rush!' he says drawing his sword, he rubs his hand over it and it glows red and charges at the 6 Digimon, making 6 separate attacks leaving all but Gatomon on the ground.  
  
"I may be a rookie Digimon, but my demon heritage enhanced my powers to that of a champion" He says as he turns and glares at Gatomon "I guess that's why I'm still standing since I'm a champion and not a rookie." She says and lunges at Killamon 'Lightning Claw!' 'Hot Fencer!' Killamon uses his sword to block Gatomon's attack.  
  
While they fight, a large familiar green skinned, white haired Digimon comes from out of the bushes.  
  
"I just don't understand it...I'm walking along and all the sudden out of nowhere, a black wall appears and I can't get out..." Ogremon says confused as always "Gatomon?" "Ogremon, help!" She cries as Killamon has the upper hand.  
  
Ogremon walks over to Killamon "I may be bad...but I can't allow you to hurt my friends! Pummel Whack!" Ogremon's attack catches Killamon off guard and falls back.  
  
"Now this just may get to be more then I can handle, well if I cant beat you this way, then I guess I'll have to become stronger and achieve my goals of becoming the next Dark Master, and then Destroying the Digital World!" and that the dome shatters, and Killamon seems to leave.  
  
Gatomon turns to Ogremon "Thanks big guy" she says "Your welcome, but did that guy just say he wanted to be the next Dark Master? If so he has to be stopped." Gatomon nods and goes to the others as they begin to wake.  
  
"Come on guys, we got to get the kids, and quickly if were going to save the Digital World." Killamon watches from afar.  
  
"So you want the kids?" he laughs "oh, I'll get them here for you, and then the games will truly begin, little kitty cat." he laughs again and then takes off to his base, his plans already in mind for what he'll do next. 


	2. Chapter 1 - Return to the Digital World

Apocalymon's legacy = Chapter 1 - Return to the Digital World  
  
Somewhere on the continent of Sever, Killamon searches through the desert, looking for something in the sand, using his sword, he soon finds a black cord "AH! I knew it! when the Digital World was reconfigured, that the network of Server was also recreated, just like everything else." he quickly grabs the cord and drags it to a DigiPort TV, and connects it.  
  
'Dark Creation!' around him appears a black dome that then shrinks down and becomes a pure black Digiegg, and then enters the TV. "Using the power of my deceased father Apocalymon, I can create evil digimon to help me, or corrupt normal ones that must destroy to live." he smiles as he sees the egg reach its location in the core of the DigiPort. "You my precious egg, will hatch once the humans opens the DigiPort, and then you will take it over sending anyone who attempts to cross off course, and as an add it bonus, they may ever lose all there data, and never be reassembled." he says laughing sadistically.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, man that is bad." says the computer wise DigiDestined, Izzy, who his parent think is going slightly crazy cause he's always talking to his computer, when they come in to check on him. "You mean to tell me an evil rookie attacked you guys and is planning to destroy the Digital World, by becoming the next Dark Master?" He says and as always he seems just a little bit too excited about a new threat to the Digital World.  
  
"That's right Izzy, he calls himself Killamon, and with his demon powers his has the power of a Champion, it took the combined forces of me and Ogremon to just drive him away." Gatomon says. "PRODIGIOUS! I mean...that's bad and all...but its good for us here in the real world, since the defeat of Belial Myotismon last year, things have gotten really dull, and this just might be what living things up!. I'll go get the others, thanks for the information Gatomon, tell Tentomon hi, for me and I'll be seeing him soon." and with that Izzy grabs his Pineapple Brand Laptop, and runs out the door at mach 2, right before the front door closes "bye mom, bye dad, I'm going over to Tai's I'll be back later...." as he rushes to tell everyone the news.  
  
*****  
  
Izzy is almost bursting down the door as Tai answers. "Izzy, what is it? Another virus on the internet?" Tai says with a soft chuckle remembering the last time when, a few years ago, Izzy was in just as big of a rush. "No. Tai.... a new evil.... in the...Digiworld.... he beat up... Gabumon, Agumon, Pata.... mon, and Wormmon, only.... Gatomon could fight him, but won... only when... Ogremon helped her," Izzy says being completely out of breath. "So that means it was champion, so lets go to the Digiworld and beat him up." "No that's the really bad part he was just a rookie! If he Digivolves...he may just become the next Dark Master!" Tai blinks "ACK! Why didn't you say so in the first place!" He yells, then grabs Izzy by the collar, and yanks him inside the apartment and then slams the door. Kari blinks watching her big brother yank Izzy inside, and then drag him to the computer.  
  
Tai looks to Izzy just standing there. "Don't just stand there! Sit-down and do something!" Tai yells franticly remembering all the evil the 4 original Dark Masters had caused about 5-6 years ago. MetalSeaDramon, who ruled the waters with an Iron fist, that is, if he had a fist, Puppetmon, the twisted version of the child puppet Pinocchio, who ruled the forests, and broke up the team, MachineDramon, the robotic dragon who ruled the cities, and Piedmon the demon clown, who ruled everything else, and turned most the team, even himself, into key chains. They had taken over the Digiworld, after the final defeat of Myotismon, he though it was all over after Piedmon's defeat, but it was worse when the entire Digital World was ripped apart, and the most evil and vile monster know to the Digiworld, was revealed.... Apocalymon, it took everything they had to defeat him and restore the Digital World. He wasn't about to let it happen again with this new evil.  
  
"Tai there's not much you can do right now, so please just settle down." Izzy says and spots Kari "Well Kari's here and since Gatomon and Tentomon are together, Kari and me can go to the Digiworld and see what we can do, while you can gather the others and then join us." Kari walks over to them "So more trouble in the Digital World?" She asks. They both nod. "Okay lets go!" She holds up her Pink D-3 "DigiPort Open!" with that Izzy and her get sucked into the computer.  
  
*****  
  
Within the DigiPort, the Black Egg hatches to reveal Giromon, who looks around with an evil smile. "oh...yessss.. a computer....yess....I love computerssss...." he says in a Igor like voice, and starts up his chainsaw arm and begins to hack and slash, destroying the DigiPort.  
  
*****  
  
In America, Mimi sits in her room, with 4 friends, Michael her current boyfriend after Yolie and him didn't work out to plan. Willis who meet up with her a few months after meeting the 02 DigiDestined, they quickly became friends after he learned she was also an also a DigiDestined. And finally the brothers Clemente, Justin and James, they had met Willis recently when they had moved 2 months ago, Justin, was fascinated with his "pets" Terriermon and Lopmon. James was confused by them, but was also interested in them. Only Terriermon is with Willis today, since Lopmon is sick, with some sort of Digi-Flu. Mimi had asked them all together so the brothers could have more friends. James looks to Michael with Betamon "My, god...they're multiplying...." he says. "You Got Mail" the computer says. Mimi turns around and Opens the email from a DDJoe@Yahoo.com.  
  
"Mimi, The Digital World is in trouble again, we need he..." is all it says before the screen goes black and all 7 get sucked in. and then returns to normal showing the AOL signoff screen, saying her connection was lost.  
  
*****  
  
Over a viewing screen "Giromon! You idiot! your hacking and slashing messed up the port and sucked in 6 more then supposed to be, in New York!" Killamon yells. "Sssorry sssir...ill do better sir... yesss...." Giromon says turning around and begins to slash and hack instead. "You'd better, or next time ill delete you!" he says as the screen goes black.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay guys, let's do this!" Davis says once the rest of the DigiDestined are gathered. The others agree as the 9 of them stand together. Davis, TK, Ken, Cody, and Yolie raise their D-3s, and then get sucked into the computer. Once they're in the Screen goes to DOS mode and with the word ERROR repeating on the screen.  
  
*****  
  
Inside the DigiPort, explosions happen all over, as it turns black and red, slowly being torn asunder by Giromon's evil doings.  
  
*****  
  
All over the Digital World 8 black and red portals open, inside each one you can see the malfunctioning DigiPort, from each portal 2 of the 16 travelers fall out. Willis and Kari, Matt and TK, Davis and Yolie, Tai and Mimi, Ken and Cody, James and Izzy, Justin and Joe, and finally Sora and Michael. Each land far from each other, and most land in unfamiliar areas of the yet still to be fully explored Digiworld. 


	3. Chapter 2 - The Unprodigious Return of V...

Apocalymon's legacy = Chapter 2 - The Unprodigious Return of Vadermon  
  
In his Headquarters Killamon watches a screen, showing the kids being divided.  
  
"Okay, so they made it here." he smirks "only means more fun for me really. Instead of them trapped helpless in the DigiPort, there separated all over the Digiworld with out there friends, while there divided I shall come in and conquer! till then these will keep them occupied..." he laughs evilly and presses a button on a near by control pad.  
  
From outside the pyramid, black anthropomorphic shadows shoot out all over the Digital World.  
  
*****  
  
James, laying on the ground from his rough landing, slowly opens his eyes to see what appears to be a pile of goo sitting on his chest and starring him down some, while he stares blankly back at it still confused by all that's happened in the past ten minutes.  
  
"What are you?" he asks quietly with an idea of what it is already. "I'm Kakunamon, and I'm a Digimon." James blinked, sure enough he was right "I'm right you things ARE multiplying" "Multiplying?" the In-Training Digimon asks "but I don't even know how to add yet..." James shakes his head at the bad joke, and wonders why it's stealing his material.  
  
James then stands as Kakunamon falls to the ground with a soft oph, and looks up to James. "Where are you going?" Kakunamon asks. "I'm going to have a look around."  
  
James starts to walk off and then falls having tripped over something. "HEY GET OFF, YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!" Izzy cries.  
  
James stands up and looks down to him "let me guess...you're a digimon too, huh?" he says, "No, I'm Izzy" he says standing "I'm a DigiDestined." "A Digi-Whovewhatsit?" James says interrupting.  
  
"A DigiDestined, were a small group of kids, fated as it seems to protect our world and the Digital World..." "The Digital World?" James once again interrupts "the Digital World, or Digiworld for short, is a world a lot like ours, in fact they have the same network path, but is different, this world is made up of computer data, all the creatures here can be classified as three things, data, vaccine, or virus..."  
  
James blinks as he gets more then he bargained for from Izzy "whoa whoa whoa, slow down...that's nice and all, but what does it have to do with me?" "Well if your here, more then likely that means you too are a DigiDestined" Izzy says.  
  
"No way, this has to be a dream...that's it! A dream, I was at Mimi's and I must of being doing something and I passed out for some reason..."  
  
"You were at Mimi's?"  
  
"Yeah, you sound as if you know her"  
  
"I do, she's also a DigiDestined, who else was there?"  
  
"Well, my older brother, Justin, Willis, and her boyfriend Michael"  
  
"Willis, I met over the Internet, and Yolie told me of Michael, there both DigiDestined too"  
  
"Yolie, who the HECK is she? Another DigiDestined?" James asked shocked  
  
"well. Yes..." Izzy says  
  
"JUST how many people ARE Digi-Whovewhatsits"  
  
"DigiDestined..."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Well, including those that came from Mimi's.... oh I say about...16..."  
  
"Oh, 16, well that not mu..." James blinks "SIXTEEN! I thought you said it was a small group!"  
  
Suddenly a huge shadow flies over them, both James and Izzy looks up to see Kabuterimon as he lands "Kabuterimon!" Izzy runs up and hugs his partner, as James watches astonished as Kakunamon stands next to him "yeah he's my Digimon." Izzy says  
  
"that's a big... bug..." James repeats "he's a big talker isn't he Izzy?" Kabuterimon asks "T-that's a big bug...that talks...." "Yeah, all digimon can talk, what you just expect them all to reiterate their names all the time, with just a few exceptions?" Izzy asks "uh... yeah. I guess..." James says, "You play too many video games" Kabuterimon says, "You got that right!" James says actually proud of that fact.  
  
A Russell sounds from the bushes, the 4 turn to where the sound comes from "ooh...brains..." the Digimon know as Vadermon says as he lands behind them "such wonderful wisdom and curiosity...it will look so good I'm my collection" "That voice, its Vadermon..." Izzy says "Yeah that guy really ruined our day last time."  
  
Both Izzy and Kabuterimon remember back about to 5 years ago, to when they were all separated after Tai's disappearance. Izzy and Tentomon had gone off looking for Tai and the others when Vadermon convinced Izzy to give up his wisdom, thanks to the pint-sized evil known as DemiDevimon.  
  
Tentomon had DeDigivolved into his fresh stage of Pabumon, and found out where Izzy's wisdom was stored, and finally broke him away from Vadermons 'training program' once he retrieved his wisdom, he learned how valuable his knowledge was making his crest glow, and Kabuterimon Digivolve into MegaKabuterimon and together they defeated Vadermon.  
  
"Oh yess, I'm back, and I have such a wonderful revenge planned for you, my over intelligent friend." he's says in as much of an evil voice as he can get. "Uh...I don't know you...can you please leave me out of this? I mean I just meet this guy...I'm not a friend of his...really..." Izzy looks over to James and is just overjoyed by his sense of friendship.  
  
"No you cant, I won't mind adding a new brain to my wonderful collection" Vadermon says with an evil smirk "My brain? ...Uh no thanks...I like it right where it is...in my head, I've grown very attached to it over the years..." "Tough Luck! Abduction Ray!" Vadermon Points his ray guy and fires at James hoping to remove him of the burden of all his curiosities, and that smart mouth of his. "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon says and shoots his lighting bolt attack that makes Vadermon miss his target.  
  
"Kakunamon Digivolve too...Kokuwamon!" James' digimon says as a purple D-3 appears in his hand. "Static Shock!" Kokuwamon says and fires a miniature shock at Vadermon, which just barely hurts him. "Hoho, you really think a pipsqueak like you can hurt me? Neither you or this delectable, yet inferior excuse for a DigiDestined" Vadermon leaps at James, the gun pointed at him prepared to steal his brain as the D-3 goes off, and a light hits Kokuwamon. And allows him to Digivolve into his champion level "Kokuwamon Digivolve too.... Kuwagamon!" This time Izzy blinks "Y-your digimon is...Kuwagamon?" he asks as the huge red beetle rams Vadermon "Stay way from him! Power Guillotine!" he says and closes his scissors-like mandibles around Vadermon's head, deciding that maybe he should know how it feels to have his brain removed.  
  
Vadermon struggles and glares at Kuwagamon, and using his flexibility get free. "We'll never defeat him this way...Kabuterimon, lets finish this." Izzy says "I got you, Kabuterimon Digivolve too...MegaKabuterimon!" the Crimson Beetle towers over all the others and looks down at the alien digimon "Soooo, we meet again...Unidentified Flying Kiss!" Vadermon says and blows him a deadly kiss "Super Electro Shocker!" MegaKabuterimon Says dodging the kiss attack, as a lightning bolt strikes down from his horn and sends Vadermon flying "now lets finish it! Horn Buster!" he says and slams his horn into Vadermon who flies into the ground and gets laid out. From Vadermon's Body the black shadow leaves his body.  
  
"Lets get out of here while we can, while Vadermon isn't really an evil digimon, he really does collect knowledge to sell in his store." Izzy says and climbs on MegaKabuterimon.  
  
James looks to his digimon "Thanks Big Guy for...saving me back there." James says as he climbs up on Kuwagamon seeing its safe. "No problem, it my job as your Digimon partner to protect you" Kuwagamon says "Cool, so can you do that change thing again like Izzy's bug can?" "Eventually yeah" Izzy looks to him with a soft sigh, hoping he learns all the terms soon.  
  
James looks to Izzy "so where to now?" "Well was here cause the Digiworld is in trouble. So I guess we try and find the others," he replies "How Hard can that be? I mean there's only 14 others" James asks "trust me, its harder then you'd think." Izzy says as they fly off.  
  
*****  
  
The Black Shadow seen leaving Vadermon enter Killamon's Lair. Killamon Smiles seeing his 'pet' returns.  
  
The black shadow zooms towards Killamon who assimilates it absorbing its power, as it does purple lighting crackles over Killamon, who smiles sinisterly "YES! Just one more Dark Spirit and ill be able to DarkDigivolve into my champion." he then snarls "But if Arukenimon and the others weren't defeated so quickly I would probably be ready for my ultimate level by now, its all those kids FUALT! And they shall pay, for always ruining evils plans, one way or another they WILL pay." Killamon walks to the shadows, and returns a few minutes later carrying Vadermons body, and tosses it into a glass chamber which closes and fills with a black goo "while you don't know it now Vadermon, you will soon thank me for what I'm doing to you, when the process is finished."  
  
He then walks to his chairs and watches the monitors and his plans begin to bear fruit. 


	4. Chapter 3 - Return of Old Friends

Apocalymon's legacy = Chapter 3 - Return of Old Friends  
  
Justin runs around a corner as an anthropomorphic lion cub follows behind him.  
  
Right as he takes a rest to catch his breath, a large explosion occurs behind him where he once stood.  
  
Breathing heavily, he thinks to himself 'this certainly is a warm welcome, any warmer and ill be one Kentucky fried human....' he looks down to his black and white D-3‚  
  
"okay, when I opened my eyes after riding that whacked out portal thingy, I have this, and my own digimon, Kimbamon, who for some reason reminds me of the Omba Moombas from Final Fantasy 8(tm), and then before I know it this huge red armed flying snake comes after me looking like it wants to make me its next meal. Oh yeah..."  
  
he sighs 'this is going to be a great day...' the thinks sarcastically.  
  
Justin looks around to see he's in a large and very industrialized city.  
  
"Dark side Attack!" The Lizard Creature calls out still trying to fry Justin.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" a voice unfamiliar to Justin says, but then currently every voice is unfamiliar, as a yellow arrow-like bolt shoots up and strikes The Lizard Creature.  
  
Justin looks around to see where that came from, across the street was a huge Turtle-shelled Saber-toothed Horned Sea Mammal like Giant with a Hammer in his right hand, and some weird-looking glove on the other.  
  
Justin thinks 'Rrrrrrright... this place gets stranger all the time, but mom always said never look a gift...' looks the creature over 'gift whatever-the-heck-that-thing-is in the mouth' on closer exception Justin blinks to see a kid, dressed formally in a green coat and gray pants, riding that thing.  
  
The kid looks over to him "Hey, you, come over here, it'll be safer for you." Justin runs over, not sure why he trusts the kid and his pet sea monster, but hey, he's seen some weird stuff then that lately, as Justin and Kimbamon get closer, the creature drops his empty hand to lift them up as they climb into his hand.  
  
Justin and Kimbamon climb onto his shoulder and looks to the kid there. "Hi there, I'm Joe, and this is my digimon Zudomon." The Lizard Creature Growls "DARKSIDE ATTACK!" he says thrusting his arm forwards the 3 finger like claws opening firing off missile like creatures that explode as the hit Zudomon, knocking him back some.  
  
From afar another voice calls out "Lightning Blade!" a yellow crescent energy strikes the Lizard Creature. "MegaDramon what are you doing? I had you brought here when you were injured, and we repaired you. And this is how you repay me? By hurting my friends?" A cyborg Digimon says in a monotone voice. "Andromon!" Joe says seeing one of his old Digi-friends.  
  
"Joe, Zudomon, I'm glad to see you again" Andromon replies. "I am sorry for this, the Guardomon found MegaDramon, they brought me to see him, something had seriously injured him, so I had them bring him in and repair him, I kept a vigilant eye over him, till today when he escaped during my shut down period." he says explaining to his friends what had happened.  
  
MegaDramon slowly gets up after being caught off guard by Andromon's attack, as he does his menacing red eyes, flash to a kinder looking yellow color, before becoming red again. "Ultimate Slicer!" he says a blade-like beam strikes Zudomon's shoulder knocking Justin off, as he falls his Digivice glows, and a beam hits Kimbamon.  
  
"Kimbamon Digivolve to...Leomon!" Leomon jumps down and catches Justin in his arms  
  
"I got you, Justin" Leomon says "man, you got big Kimba... err. Leomon" Leomon sets Justin on the ground safely "stay here, ill help Joe and Zudomon" he says and then jumps to the top of a building.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" he thrusts his fist forward as and energy ball shaped like a lions head shoots from his fist.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Lightning Blade!"  
  
The three attack merge together and strikes MegaDramon down. As he hits the ground his eyes become yellow again "Please... don't kill me... I'm not evil.... something inside...is con..." he growls his eyes flash for a second "is controlling me...." "Why should we trust you? that's never been when of your best qualities." Joe says from his perch on Zudomon's shoulder.  
  
"I think we should...I mean Andromon said there has been no problems with him till recently, and has anyone noticed his eyes? Its like there are two forces struggling for control in him.... there red when he aggressive and trying to kill us without mercy, but right now there yellow, and the look in his eyes makes me thinks he's telling the truth." Justin says speaking up "Its like my friend Willis, he once told me that his digimon, Kokomon, was infected by some strange virus, and he changed into a mean looking monster that kept attacking him, but it wasn't his fault, the virus was controlling him...maybe its the same kind of thing that's happening with MegaDramon. "  
  
"It's just like with the black gears and dark rings/spirals that Devimon and the Digimon Emperor used to control normally harmless Digimon. "So how about we show mercy and try to get rid of what is inside of him?" Joe nods, and as he does something glows a dark blue and floats to Justin.  
  
Leomon jumps down to him and looks at it "It's you crest of justice, and it's glowing..."  
  
"That doesn't mean it's going to explode of something does it?" Justin asks  
  
"No, far from it, when it glows it means its been activated." Leomon replies, as he does Justin's D-3 glows also.  
  
He takes its and sees the on the lower right side a small slit open up and the crest flies into it merging with it. "Whoa..." he says slightly stunned.  
  
Suddenly the D-3 reacts showing a Digi-Egg near by. Justin looks over to see on the ground that there is a blue glow.  
  
Before he can investigate MegaDramon's eyes turn red again. "Dark side Attack!" The missile creatures once again fly at them.  
  
Leomon gets hit and thrown back harshly "Leomon!" Justin rushes over to him "Are you alright?"  
  
Leomon nods and then sees one of the missile creatures heading at Justin and hits him. Justin screams in pain as he falls, just barley holding on to life, Leomon growls "I don't care, if there IS something controlling him, after he showed you mercy, I'm going To carry out his wishes, and take out what ever is inside of you!" he glows a blinding blue as he Digivolves again  
  
"Leomon Digivolve to.... Panjyamon!" Panjyamon looks like Leomon, except in varying colors of blue and gray, his short sword is now a long sword.  
  
He looks up to MegaDramon "Let us end this NOW! Sub-Zero Frostbite!" Panjyamon mimics fist of the beast king, only this time when it hits, MegaDramon slowly becomes a frosty bluish white color.  
  
Panjyamon leaps from the street to a rooftop to Zudomon's shoulder. He takes his long sword and jumps at MegaDramon. "Glacial Sword!!" As the sword hits MegaDramon he ices over. "Vulcan's Hammer!" As the yellow bolt hits the frozen MegaDramon, the ice shatters and he falls to the ground, as he does a black shadow is seen leaving him.  
  
In the skies above Factorial Town, a small black figure intercepts the shadow and absorbs it.  
  
"So it seems it will take more to defeat you DigiDestined, and with your help I shall gain my Mega-level eventually." He lands on a roof.  
  
"As long as there is evil in the Digital World, my power grows, and as I absorb the black spirits you create, I gain the power to Digivolve...LIKE THIS!!"  
  
The figure explodes in a deep purple light.  
  
"Killamon Digivolve to...Reavermon!" Reavermon stands before them, he looks like the Grim Reaper if he were a biker. "He's reached his next level. As a Rookie, he could take on Champions, now that he's a Champion who knows how strong he'll be," Joe says as Panjyamon and Zudomon lose their stored power and become Kimbamon and Gomamon again.  
  
Justin looks to Reavermon. "You said we create those shadow things...tell me how!" "I use dark energy to make a digimon evil. That dark energy slowly drains a digimon of their life force. As it does, it becomes a black spirit that commands a digimon to kill and destroy if it wants to live.... but when you defeat them the black spirits leave with all they have absorbed, which is the only way to release them. They then come to me and I use their power to add to my own. So if you defeat them, you give me strength and if you don't you get an army of digimon that will destroy the Digital World. So your damned if you do and damned if you don't. Oh, I just love a lose- lose situation when it's not my own. And it's too bad you had to be curious. Now I must kill you!"  
  
Reavermon flies down with his scythe drawn, ready to attack. Joe looks to Justin. "Use the egg. It's the only way. A digimon doesn't need as much power to use them." "But how?" "DigiArmor energize...." Justin nods and holds up the egg and calls  
  
"DigiArmor... energize!!" "Kimbamon, Armor Digivolve to...SirLeomon!!" SirLeomon stands before the others actually a little smaller than Leomon. He is dressed in plate mail and holds a bastard sword.  
  
Reavermon stands before SirLeomon and they stare each other down. "Don't think your armor will save you! Take this! Death Scythe!" Reavermon rushes at the armored lion. His blade fills with an evil energy and slashes at him.  
  
SirLeomon draws his sword and blocks the attack. Reavermon falls back some seeing this Digimon's speed. "Granduel!" SirLeomon calls out and charges the evil being; with great fury he attacks multiple times, making it impossible to block every attack.  
  
Reavermon is barley able to stay on his feet as he's attacked "Shadow Slash!" he calls out as he regains his posture. SirLeomon is thrown back as a wave of black energy hits him.  
  
While this battle is going on Joe has been treating Justin's wounds. Justin sits up seeing SirLeomon being hit. "Justin doesn't move yet. SirLeomon will be fine." Joe says with confidence "Yeah, Leomon always was a powerful fighter, I'm sure SirLeomon will be just as tough!" Gomamon adds. "Don't worry Justin, I will provide assistance to SirLeomon." Andromon says, "Be careful Andromon, we don't want any more injuries," Joe says "I will do my best Joe" he says and turns to Reavermon  
  
"Giga Missile!" Andromon's chest opens up like MetalGreymon's does and fires out two different types of missile creatures. The missiles strike and faze Reavermon long enough so SirLeomon can recover. "Sword of Justice!" SirLeomon draws his bastard sword and strikes the phased digimon with great power.  
  
Reavermon stands weakly and glares at the two. "I am still weak, but I wont allow you to finish me off just yet.... Void!" A black beam emits from his hand and engulfs the whole town, and all the machine digimon power down. And SirLeomon reverts back to Kimbamon. He then slashes the air behind him, some how creating a rip, and then steps through disappearing as it seals. As the rip seals the dome breaks and all the machine digimon in Factorial Town reactivate.  
  
"Man, with abilities like those he's going to be a tough opponent to defeat, if we can't find the others" Joe says "You mean they're others like us?" Justin asks standing up.  
  
"Yeah at least 12, last time I counted" Joe replies "eh. Em you're forgetting us digimon also...that makes..." Gomamon says, and begins to count up how many there are in all "oh drat...I forgot I failed math..." he says with a rejected sigh "24, Gomamon" Joe says as he polishes his glasses.  
  
Kimbamon looks up to Joe "24 Gomamon? That's a scary thought," he says. "HEY!" Gomamon yells and begins to chase after Kimbamon playfully.  
  
"Well there's you, me, my brother, Willis, Michael, and Mimi..." "Whoa, slow down, I know Mimi, but with you and the others that makes 16.well 32 with digimon." Joe sighs softly "Well...at least we wont be short-handed when the time comes..." Justin nods. "You aren't kidding. Lets stay here awhile to rest and discover where the others are maybe" Joe and the others agree.  
  
"I'll take you back to my place, you can see all of Factorial Town and the surrounding areas from there" Andromon says. "Great lets go!" Joe says as they head off.  
  
*****  
  
Reavermon watches them with a glare "Do what you wish for know, for you wont be safe forever, especially with the 'Mega' surprises I have in store for you all" he says with a laugh and then turns to a monitor with Matt and T.K. on it. 


	5. Chapter 4 - Lockout

Apocalymon's Legacy = Chapter 4 - Lockout  
  
The Brothers Matt and T.K. wake up on a small deserted island off the coast of server. "Oh man, where are we? And what happened to all the others?" Matt asks "I'm not sure...I don't even see Patamon or Gabumon around anywhere" Before either of them can get there thoughts straight an ivory colored tentacle swipes at them both. Matt's the first to notice it "T.K. watch out!" T.K. looks behind him, but is to slow to dodge Gesomon's tentacle, and is clobbered. T.K. rolls across the ground as the tentacle hits him.  
  
Matt looks around and grabs up a coconut and chunks it at Gesomon. "Get away from my brother you ugly squid!" The coconut clobbers Gesomon who turn around and glares angrily at Matt who promptly clobbers him with another coconut. "Why don't you come pick on someone that can fight back?" Gesomon growls and starts to head towards the older Digi-Destined.  
  
"Blue Blaster!" A blue stream of ice hits from behind Gesomon. He turns to look around and finds Gabumon on a makeshift raft, which is being pulled by Patamon.  
  
"Gabumon! Digivolve and get this guy!" Matt cries out.  
  
"All right Matt. Gabumon Digivolve to… Garurumon!" The large blue tiger striped wolf leaps of the raft and hits him with his Howling Blaster.  
  
Meanwhile Matt runs over to the KO'd T.K. Seeing T.K. out of it Patamon drops the vine in his mouth and flies over to his partner. "T.K.! Wake up T.K.!" Matt shakes his brother as Patamon keeps calling out to him. It takes a bit T.K. groans and slowly opens his eyes.  
  
"Patamon!" T.K. says with a smile, though his happiness doesn't last long as Garurumon flies over the trio's heads.  
  
Garurumon Slowly gets to his feet and shakes the sand out of his fur, and charge at the Squid Digimon "Slamming Attack!" He yells out and headbutts the evil Digimon. As Gesomon lands in the water he growls out "Elastic Arms" and his largest two arms shoot out and wrap around Garurumon and drag him out into the water, when the squid has him close he dives underwater pulling the helpless wolf with him. Matt, T.K., and Patamon run to the edge of the island watching the fight continue underwater.  
  
While Garurumon is tied up still in the tentacles Gesomon uses his Coral Crusher attack to slam bits of the surrounding environment to slamming into the wolf. Garurumon howls out in pain and then bits down on one of the tentacles and breaks free while Gesomon recoils in pain. He then shoots a Howling Blaster at Gesomon freezing him and the surrounding water, and then returns to shore.  
  
Matt smiles and runs up to Garurumon as he de-Digivolves into Gabumon, and hugs him "That was great buddy, you still haven't lost your touch" Matt says which makes the rookie blush.  
  
"Foolish humans. You think you've won, but in reality it is only beginning!" A dark voice calls, as a portal appears revealing Reavermon. He produces his Scythe and points it to the water, and fires a blast of purplish-black energy at the frozen Gesomon. The energy makes the ice shatter and infuses the virus digimon with more power then he has ever known.  
  
"Gesomon Dark Digivolve to… MarineDevimon!" The squid begins to morph gaining and extra set of large tentacles. What was once his body now becomes his head as the smaller tentacles morph into a new body, which is soon covered up in leather suit similar to what Devimon wear, with the exception that it has a cape and looks like it's meant for diving.  
  
"And before I forget" Reavermon says and points the scythe at Gabumon, and fires a yellow beam at him that seams to absorb energy from him. "Thinks to that human fool Oikawa, you had the ability to fully Digivolve, which would have put a kink into my plans, till now. Just two more to check up on before I can remove that meddlesome ability." He says before once again disappearing into to portal and it seals up.  
  
Gabumon looks up to MarineDevimon, who must at least be twice the size of MetalGreymon then looks to Matt. "Matt, I hate to sound hopeless, but I think we're screwed." Patamon and T.K. run from the edge of the Island as the giant Ultimate Digimon step towards land. T.K. gets away but Patamon isn't so lucky as he gets stepped on. MarineDevimon smirks down to the little flying pig, "Oh sorry to leave you feeling a little flat."  
  
Matt groans "Ugh, what is he going to do kill us with bad jokes?" Suddenly besides them a large blue and black creature rises up from the Digital Ocean. "Hurry kids, get in I'll take you to a better place to fight then this small island!"  
  
"Whamon? Is that you?" T.K. asks as he runs over to their old friend, Matt follows up while Gabumon pulls Patamon from under the large white foot and carries him inside the large whale like Digimon.  
  
"Yeah, it's me when the Digital world was fully restored after MaloMyotismon's defeat, things started to return to normal, I just recently Digivolved back into Whamon." He says to them as he submerges quickly avoiding a hit from the evil Digimon.  
  
"Matt sits in a corner and sighs, "Okay that Evil digimon locked Gabumon from Digivolving, Can make other Digimon Digivolve. MarineDevimon then injured Patamon, and here we are inside Whamon running away!"  
  
"Yeah, reminds me some of the old days when we came back to fight the Dark Masters."  
  
Suddenly everyone inside is tossed about as the powerful and aquatically graceful MarineDevimon attacks Whamon.  
  
"Darkness Waters!" The evil digimon shouts as a wave crashes over Whamon and his passengers.  
  
"Stop that, I have passengers and you may hurt them!" Whamon says using his pacifism hoping to get the attack to stop."  
  
"Fool! That's just what I'm trying to do! Darkness Waters!"  
  
Whamon is sent tumbling at another wave of black water hits him. Well then, looks like I just may have to get tough with you!" Whamon says and turns to the Ultimate Digimon. "Bursting Spout!" He calls out and fires a jet of water at MarineDevimon that doesn't even seems to hurt him.  
  
Matt calls out to their Digimon ride "Whamon, don't try and fight him. You already died once for us defending us against MetalSeadramon!"  
  
"Nonsense," He chuckles "If I die it will be for the greater good, you four are more important, only you and your friends can stop Reavermon." Whamon says and the rushes towards MarineDevimon. "Tidal Wave!" Whamon yells as he turns and slams him tail into the evil Digimon, but before it can connect MarineDevimon grabs the tail and starts spinning faster and faster in the water, letting go when he reaches top speed.  
  
Whamon flies out of the water and soars through the sky till he land on a beach, but continues to slide because of his momentum into a forest, hitting everything in his way. When he finally stops he opens his giant maw so his passengers can exit. Right as the four get out a teal colored blast of wind strikes Whamon Dissolving him into pixels.  
  
"Whamon! Not again, are you doomed to sacrificing yourself for us?" Matt asks.  
  
"You won't have to worry about his death for long because you're going to join him! Evil Wind!"  
  
From one of his tentacle hands another blast of teal colored wind shoots out heading straight towards the kinds and their 'mon. Before it can hit them though Patamon Digivolves into Angemon, and flies towards the attack.  
  
"Angle Rod!" He calls out summoning his golden staff and begins to spin it in his hand creating a counter wind to the attack blowing it back at the evil one. The attack hits and knocks him backwards stunning him.  
  
"I will not allow you to hurt them, you vile creature! Hand of Fate!" Angemon yells thrusting his fist forwards and sending out a powerful blast of holy energy that strikes MarineDevimon in the middle of his chest knocking him back into the ocean.  
  
"Guys, I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle him alone. Gabumon I'm going to need your help if things get tough." Angemon says looking down to the others.  
  
"But Angemon, You seen what that other Digimon did, He locked Gabumon's power to Digivolve." Mat replies, as he looks to Gabumon, with a slight tear in his eye, he doesn't want the only person to truly understand him to die, if he can't Digivolve.  
  
"Matt you have to let him try. Your love for Gabumon is possible only rivaled by very few of us, Even if his power was locked, I'm sure you're the only one that can restore it!" T.K. replies to his brother  
  
"T.K. is right, Matt. We have to try, what good am I as a partner if I can't help protect you?" Gabumon asks, but before Matt can respond MarineDevimon strikes Angemon out of the sky after recovering from being stunned.  
  
"Alright, Gabumon lets see what you can do!" Matt holds up his Digivice  
  
"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to… Gabumon?" Gabumon says as the beams from his partner's Digivice hits him but does nothing.  
  
"Dang it, try going to champion!" Matt calls out.  
  
Gabumon nods "Gabumon Digivolve to… Garurumon!" The wolfish digimon smiles "Matt I did it!"  
  
"Great buddy, now Help Angemon!"  
  
Garurumon charges towards his fallen friend. "Howling Blaster!" the blast hits but doesn't hurt the evil digimon, who swipes at Garurumon knocking him backwards.  
  
Angemon struggles to get up "Looks like we're going to have to go Ultimate for this."  
  
"Angemon Digivolves to… MagnaAngemon!"  
  
"Garurumon Digivolve to… WereGarurumon! Well it looks like I can achieve Ultimate level too. Now It's to show this seafood dish just who's in charge around here!"  
  
WereGarurumon charges at MarineDevimon leaping into the air drawing his clawed hands back. "Wolf Claw!" he shouts and releases an X shaped blast of energy as his arms cross over the other. The blast strikes their enemy as MagnaAngemon flies behind MarineDevimon and decides to finish this.  
  
"Gate of Destiny!" he says as he uses Excalibur to create a gate, which opens and starts to draw the evil Digimon in like a black hole. WereGarurumon decides to speed up the villain's journey and once again leaps into the air.  
  
"Garuru Kick!" he says and performs a roundhouse kick that knocks MarineDevimon into the portal, which then closes and fades into pixels. As the battle ends the energy from the Digivices fades reverting both once again to their rookie forms. Before the portal fades thought the Black Spirit emerges and flies straight through Patamon and T.K. before flying off.  
  
"What was that?" T.K. asks.  
  
"I don't know, but it will probably mean trouble."  
  
"Yeah, just more to add to the others," Patamon says "That dark energy that was infused into him not only made him Digivolve but also made him a lot stronger. Even Daemon's MarineDevimon didn't see that powerful. I fear what that weird digimon could do if he infused a mega with those powers…"  
  
T.K. asks, "Who was that weird Digimon anyway?"  
  
"I think it was an evolved form of Killamon." Gabumon says  
  
"Well I think the best thing to do right now would be to look for the others, we can worry about him later because if he is as truly as strong as that then theirs now way we could stop him while we're split up from the others. Gabumon think you have enough energy to Digivolve back into Garurumon? We can cover more ground that way."  
  
"Yeah Matt, I think I can handle it. Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon."  
  
"T.K. why don't I Armor Digivolve? While Matt search on the ground we can look from above." Patamon says looking up to his partner.  
  
"Alright. Digi-Armor Energize!"  
  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to… Pegasusmon!"  
  
As soon as their partners have Digivolved they get on and ride off into the woods hoping they can find the others before it is too late. 


End file.
